So This is Love
by Phoneixmoonwolf
Summary: When Raven and Robin go undercover to find Red x and they find a little more than expected what will happen to them,Maybe a certain Half-demon will end up helping him,I Dunno yet!Will she find love..or will there be a love triangle and she ends up falling for a tree..read to find out! RobxRaexRedX,StarxRob,BBxTara,BeexCyxJinx 2nd Fan fic ever!Plz read and review light critism!
1. Chap 1:UnderCover

**Yo!This is my OTHER stror,if i don't update touched by an Angel i'll update this:)**

**So this is a RaeX,I'm still unsure about this will turn out,buut,there might be a Next gen with all these charecters**

**RobStar**

**BBTara**

**CyJinx/CyBee Love triangle!**

**RaeX**

**Robin=Dick Grayson 21**

**Star=Kori Anders 22**

**Cy=Victor Stone 23**

**BB=Garfield Logan 19**

**Raven=Rachel Roth 18**

**_Thoughts_**

* * *

Chapter 1:Undercover

"THAT IS IT!"-Robin Started"-I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THAT PRICK,HE BEATS ME EVERY DAMN TIME!"The titan's had just come back from a Mission,Red X had broken into Wayne Enterprises,and stole some very important info."Calm down,Rich,We'll get him next time"Cyborg said yawning"I am calm!,just pissed!""That mean's you are not the calm,friend Richard"Everyone noded in agreement"Richard were all tired,it's 2am-"Raven said pulling down her hood"-We'll talk about this later,for now we should go to bed,ok"there were a row of yeah's and a snore from a sleeping beast boy."i guess your right,Goodnight".

Raven's pov..

I sigh,whilst walking down the hallway leading to my room.I can feel the power surging through me,it's almost time.I open the door and take off my cloak,boot's and leotard,I tie up my mid back length hair,and turn around to see my back in the mirror,wing's are gonna start sprouting out my back soon,i can also see my skin colour changing,the gray tint's starting to go,my hair's getting darker,my body tempreture is getting hotter and i'm craving blood...i put a t-shirt and p'j bottoms with owls on them,I get into bed and lie on my left so i'm looking out the window,the moon is at it's peak,_"tommorow..."_i think to my self.

The Next Day..

"TITANS,REPORT TO THE GYM,NOW!"Robin screamed through the speaker,"Uggghh!,it's freaking 7 in the morning Dick!"Beast Boy Screamed,throughout the tower,When everyone got in the gym,Dick was standing in the middle of the mat,wearing a white muscle vest and some black jogging bottoms,"Dick,i have to skip training today and all missions"Rachel said,walking through the door dressed in what looked like a cream and light blue one shoulder Grecian dress and gladiator sandals "WOW,Rae You look good"Victor said whilst Gar wolf whistled "yes friend Rachel,you look wonderfull!"Starfire Said with a Smile,"Thank you"Raven said smiling,"So,why do you have to skip traing?"Robin asked,in a 'You can't leave,this is more important than anything you have to do today' tone,"I have to go azarth for the coming of age ceramo-""WAIT,your birthday's not for another week!" Beast boy said"I know,but the Time is now,and i can't wait a week"Raven said "Why?"Robin questioned"Because,My demon side is coming out,and there is a very high chance that i will kill you in your sleep"They all looked at her shocked,"Friend what happends at one of those things?""Well star,my power is released,my body changes and i'll be better than ever""When do you leave Rae?"Cyborg asked"Now"Raven said...

Lancaster Mansion...

Riley Ethan Xavier Lancaster,Also known as Red X,was a VERY famous Young man,His mother Alexis was a Actoress and His father Johnathan was a successful business man,who's company LanCorp,rivaled both Wayne enterprises and sadly passed away in a tragic plane crash,when he was 10,Since then he's been living with his aunt Eliza,who was this epic ninja lady,who taught him how to do ninja stuff!Riley,now 19 is the current owner of LanCorp,And has done a little bit of acting over the years,Anyway Riley was sitting on his 4 post king sized bed,petting his Husky Marco's soft light brown fur."Marco,i wanna go do somthing!"he said to his dog,Marco just looked at him with his bright blue eyes and tilted his head,"Do you wanna go for a walk?"he asked Marco just sniffed his Taned hand,Riley ran a hand through his light brown hair,"Maybe i'll go rob a bank or somthing,yeah i'll do that"he said to his puppy,he picked up Marco and put him on the floor,then got up and took of his shirt coverd in dog hair,**_"Why is he so fluffy?"_**he thought to him self,whilst looking at himself shirtless,in the ran his hand over a scar that ran across his chest and abb's,"Liza!?"he shouted"WHAT RILEY!"she shouted back"WHAT TIME IS THAT GALA?""15 minutes"she said walking through the door,he could feel her dark brown eyes stairing at him,he turned around to stare at her with his light green/Gray eyes,he stared at her freckeled face,she had a light tan,and short black had the same features as his mother,exept for the eyes and skintone,for a Native American girl that came from a good home she was very...Street,well pronuced but street."Stop Starin at yo' scars Rizzy,They'll only remind you of your accident..and how hot yo' Native Ameri-caan and British brazilan ass is,umm kay!""Umm Kay,Gurl,umm kay"He said putting on his ghetto left leaving him to get dressed,he put on a light gray suit,with a crimson shirt with the first 2 buttons undone,so you could just about see his mothers locket,he was also wearing dress shoes.

3 hours later...

Red x's pov..

"Show time"i wisperd to myself,I turn off all the lights and trip the alarm,waiting for the Titans to arive,so i can steal the Devil's Eye,beat them up anndd show up the Titans..Like ALWAYS!I causaly walk down the grand hallway,haring the screms of the people,i then walk into the Ball room and turn on my night vison and try not to touch people,when i do get to the eye,i just pick it up,and wait...waiting..yay.."STOP!"Ahh chuckles,"Hey chuck!"i say smirking"Red X"he say's lookin pissed as hell,"Ya'll ready to be beat down?"I ask"You Will Not win..again,because we are taking you to the jail!"Starfire said trying to look all badass but ended up looking awkaward,"sure cutie,Tin man?,Grass Stain,Sunshi-woah wait,where's sunshine?did she finaly decide to quit you losers?""No!she's just,not here..and were not losers!"Grass stain shouted "Too bad,she's the only one that could stand a chance against me!*_OMG WHAT DO SHE HAVE ON,SHE RACHET,HER LACE FRONT IS ALL WRO-*_"Hello,could you just hold on a sec,Hey titans i have to take this...soo...could you guys wait 10 minutes or somthing""Of Course enemy Red X,please carry on with your convosation"Cutie said with a smile "Thanks,now what do you want?...When's this Gala?...No,tell her i wont be her date,if she wants me,i don't care...what do you mean i have to be there,i ..I know i'll need a date!Look,we'll talk about this later...yeah,sure...Yes,i'd like some cake... about taht Titans...erm so heres a few X's"he said throwing them"Nice to see,you as always,maybe you'll get me next time".I left them there with X's in their hair and on their mouthes...

Then Next Day...night

Raven's pov..

I return to titans tower after my ceremoney,My once violet hair is now Raven black with a purple tint,my indigo eyes now have little specks of blue in them and the gray tint in my skin it gone,leaving it Ivory,i can now sprout wings,which will make my life SO much easier,if being a half-demon wasn't i was on Aazarth they did give me a new uniform,which leaves allot more to the imagination then my last one,it's now a black sleavless,full body suit with white accents,and a sweet heart kneck line with a white hood attached with a broach wear the heart meets in the center of my chest,i have a new belt,in the shape of a Raven and white thigh high boot's,i also have fingerless gloves to match with broach like things on the hand...I wonder how the team will react..

I walk into the Common room to see Kori in the kitchen,Vic and Gar gaming and Dick on the dining room table...with like a million sheets of paper.."*Cough,Cough*No one even notices me,Perfect"Hey Guys"i say..still no attention..i've never wanted to be noticed,but always am and the time i do no one pay's attention to me.."Azarath..Metrion..ZINTHOS!"i wisper and the room is coverd in Fire,"OM MY SHIT!"complete another chaos,a lift up my arms and hold them up to my sides and the fire disapears,They finaly look up "Who The hell are you?"Victor asks me,"Vic,it's me Rachel"I say walking further into the room"Rae,woah,what happend to you!?"Gar asks me...i shrug my shoulders"Rachel,your back and that's what matters_"Dick starts,"-I have a plan to stop Red X"we all look at him in shock"Last night Red X said he has to Attend a Gala in a few days,which means he travel's in a circle of rich people,and as you know i'm Dick Grayson,A Rich person,My plan is for me and one of you,to go undercover for a couple of weeks to try and find out who he really is"We all nod,"Friend Richard who will go with you?"He looks to all of us"ME,ME,PICK ME!-"Gar starts,he's 19 and is still the most childish person i know!"-I'm great with people and i'd be a great rich person,i'd fit in super epicly!"we all look at him,and shake our heads"Sorry Gar,I was thinking either Vic or Rachel"I go wide eyed,"what about me friend Richard?"Kori asks ever so inocently"Your still ajusting to earth culture Kor,it would be too much for you to take in"her face expression changes to a 'oh' face,"Rich,i think me going is a bad idea,i'm needed around the tower,what if the sysetem crashes no one else would be able to fix it.."they all look to me"Rachel -""No"I quickly say,"please Rachel your the only one who an do this""No""what will i have to do to get you to say yes?""2 month vacation!""...*Smack*""Do it for the mission,Dude!"Gar said after smacking him upside the head"Fine"i smile and nod,in agrement."We start in 48 hours Rachel,your clothes and other things will be provided,Now go to sleep,i want you to be ready"he said getting up and walking out of the common room.

* * *

**What did you think of chapter 1,i will upload a description of the charecters and what they look like after all these years,i didn't do it cause it's like 9pm in england and i've been writing this most of the day,so i wanna watch TV now..**

**Thanks for reading plz review,Some critism wanted not to much though**

**Bye:)**

**Phoniex is out PEACE!**


	2. Chap 2:Musican,Dancer,Kick boxer,Singer

**Hey people of earth,this is the second chapter of So this is love,i did not update at all!I haven't had time and it's been INSANLY hot in london,so i'm sorry i'll update both fanfic's today,I got a review from a unkown person a few days ago,who said my words were too close together and it was hard to read,so i'm am intensly sorry!I didn't realise and i have this thing were i just CANNOT read over my work!**

**also i'm doing the charecter profiles now,so they're under this..Also OC's WANTED!**

**Robin=Dick Grayson 22**

**He has grow over the years,he no longer wear's his traffic light costume,his costume is now black and red with the yellow belt..heres a picture because i'm unsure how to explain it,i don't own this picture and am not really sure who does,but i think it looks EPIC!Also he is now 6ft2 leaving him 3rd tallest on the team,Starfire and him didn't really work out after Tokyo,so yeah... art/The-Dark-Knight-x-Robin-2-174382791  
**

**Star=Kori Anders 22**

**She looks the same for the most part,aside from the fact she's taller and her figures changed,Did you know that in the comics she was 6ft4!and i've made her taller so she's like..6ft6..Anyway i found it SO,SO HARD,to find a picture of Starfire where she doesn't look like a slut!so yeah,the costumes kinda of the same as the other one,just with some diffrent shoes and more details,but you might not agree with that.. art/Starfire-DCAU-Titans-118728867_ (if googled,it's the 1st one)_**

**Cy=Victor Stone 23**

**Cyborg didn't really change,but he's also gotten taller and more musclar,i couldn't find a picture..ANYWHERE!,so if you find one please link it!**

**BB=Garfield Logan 19**

**Beast Boy has had the bigest change,aside from Raven,He got taller,lost his lankyness,filled out WELL..his coustume colours are still the same and i don't think theres much of a diffence but he still looks good! 2013/02/03/beast-boy/ (this link might not work,sorry..)**

**Raven=Rachel Roth 18**

**So,i've already writen about Raven in the last chapter,but here's what 's gone though this sort of demon puberty thing,so everything changes,She got even more curvey,Boob's and butt both got bigger,hip's widend,she started growing wings and will start to crave blood.I once read somewhere that Trigon was a incubus(the male version of a sucubus,Google it Pease..)and that type of demon is ment to be attractive,and suduce people in the night,I'm sure Trigon was attractive in his human form,blonde hair,gold eyes..yeah ...anyway i have a question,there is a possibilty that there will be a sequal to this..if all goes well..Raven has 6 brothes in the comics,buut in the newer comics,she's the queen of the underwold,has 3 brothers and has a better relationship with Trigon,I'm basing their relationship off of that,The question is do you want Trigon and her brothers Belial(father of etrigan and the oldest son),Ruskoff and Suge..or should they just be spoken of?**

**Also,Did you know Jinx is indian in the comics,she's also bald,and can control air...She will be indian,but not bald..i might call her jamelia or somthing,i'll look/ask for a indian name that begins with a J..**

_Singing,song lyrics.._**  
**

* * *

Chapter 2:Meet Rachel Roth,Dancer,Muscian and somtimes a singer

2 days later..

"OH,I shall miss you Friends!"Starfire practiclly screamed at her friends,whilst giving them gigantic hugs,"We'll miss you too Kor..Please let go.."Robin said,she dropped the former Bat."I apologize,to you friend.."Starfire said with a smile"No,Kor..you shouldn't be saying sorry,'cause he and Rae are gonna be gone for like MONTHES!"Beast Boy said sadly"We're not gonna be gone for long,Gar.."Raven said,giving the shape shifter a hug"Yeah,you will,by the time you guy's get back,Vic would have asked out Bee.."He said exiting the hug"Well yeah!I'm not a wimp like you!,Anyway were gonna miss ya'll..-"he started loudly and wisperd to Raven"Were only gonna miss you..Make sure Dick doesn't have a spasam or somthing.."she giggled and fixed her Black penicl skirt,she was wearing the figure hugging skirt,a white blouse,and red long black hair was in a messy bun and she had put a spell on her eyes so insted of her indigo & Blue it was just a regular blue,she had very light make up and by that i mean she had on pink lip gloss."Ready to go Rae?"Dick asked"Yeah,i guess"She said picking up her desginer bag,"The bag's are i the car,Vic,your in charge Jinx and Kid Flash should be here soon"Cyborg nodded,as they got into the car they waved and said goodbye to their team Dick closed the door to the Red 2013 lamborghini,he fixed his Light gray blazer,Aside from the blazer Dick was wearing burgandy chinos,a white v-neck and black & white deck shoes."You ready to step out into the world as Dick Grayson again?"Rachel said looking at him,"it's been almost 2 year's since he's made a public apperence,now he's gonna come out with some non-famous rich girl on his arm and -TURN UP THE RADIO,'CAUSE THIS IS MY JAM!" Rachel looked at the boy as if he was insane,"Dick every rap song's your ja-"She was cut off_"THEY SEE ME ROLLIN THEY HATIN,PATROLLING THEY TRYIN TO CATCH ME RIDIN DIRTY".._

Time skip to when the songs finished..

Raven's pov..

"So Dick,where we off to?"il asked "We are going to the Mansion,i brought".." . !"I said,who in the hell buy's a Mansion"Yeah,well it's what rich people live in,and we need to blend in..do we not?"i looked at him and wrinkled my face,he looked at me and smiled,"Exactly,Anyway me and you are going out tonight""where to?"i asked "A party atsome company It was the CEO's birthday last week,he turned 19 or somthing"I looked at him,confused "he's 19 and a CEO?"i asked,"your 18 and a undercover superhero"I faced the front again,"No,i'm a 18 year old dancer dating a 22 year old Playboy-"i said with a smug grin,"And you Mr Grayson,are also a 22 year old Pedo"He looked at me like i was dumb,"Rachel,a pedo is a old dude,who lusts for kid's and Teenagers" "Dick..a pedo is a person who lusts for someone younger than themselves.."He stared at me"I...Well...Were undercover.."i sit back and smile..

Red x's pov..

"Rizzy,you gettin ready?"Liza shouts,that girl has NO idea how to use a door..or a phone.."Yeah Liza,i'm just putting on my Blazer,Are YOU ready?"She bursts into the room,wearing a black and white cocktail dress and bright yellow Pumps,"Wow!You don't look like a Rachet hoe,this evening!"I say to the 28 year old sarcasticly,"Thanks,Boo-Boo,i tried my best for ya'll tonight,And don't look at me,look at ya yourself,you be lookin FINE!"I smile at her,and look down at my self,i was wearing a Black gucci suit,with two buttons done up,and a white dress shirt underneath with my first 2 buttons undone,my signuture look."I know gurrl,i know..Maybe i'll find a date tonight.."i say checking my self out in the mirror,i fix my light brown hair and i'm ready to go"Okay,let's go,note to self,drive slow.."

Robin's pov...

I fix my dark blue tie and straighten my black suit,"Rachel,hurry up,we have to leave in 3 minutes!"I shout to the girl in the on suite bathroom,The room she was sleeping in had a red rose colour scheme,4 post bed and the pillows on the bed matched the rug and the curtains.."RACHEL,Hurry u-"i she walked out of the room,i noticed her in a Strapless black and gold cocktail dress,Black 4-inch stilletos and her long black hair was down in elegant curls,"Wow Dickie-bird,you clean up nice"She said Straighting my tie,"Your one to talk,you look stunning Rae-Rae,a guy would go to hell and back for you"i said with a smile,she giggled"One already did,he kinnda looked like you..""Did he now,Rachel""Yeah,but he was WAY better looking than you"she said with a smile as i raised an eyebrow.

At The Party!

Red X's Pov..

We Arive at the 4 Aces,The most exlusive club in Jump City,only the rich and extreamly famous can get in here,"You ready Rizzy?"Liza asked"Nope,i didn't even want this party!"I said complaining to my former gardian,"*Sigh* Well You is gonna have fun!,I be hearin that Dick Grayson's gonna be there,with his new Gurlfriend or somthin"I look at her shocked,Richard Grayson my rival,The one person i am ALWAYS compared too,But everyones on Team Riley so in his face,"HA!Dick have a girlfriend,PLEASE,That boy has to HIRE Women to be his date!""Says the boy who has none.."She said right after i finshed,i looked at her as if to say'Bitch i will pull out your weave!',she smiled get out the car and are swarmed by the paparazzi,"Riley over here""Riley is true that your gonna join the music buis?"I look over to the person who asked that question"I don't know where you heard that,but i will not become a Musican..but i do dabbel with music.."I say with a smile.

As we walk into the club,all i hear is the music blairing"OMG RIZZY,THIS BE MA JAM!"Liza screams "Liza every rap songs your Jam-"I say looking down"- and your gone.."i look around the club,only to see her attempting to dance to 'who's that girl' everyone is wondering who's that girl _"Who's that gurrl,Liza's that gurrl!" _I turn away from the shambels that is Eliza,to the bar,where i see the Smallest Dick i know,Dick Grayson and some black haired girl with a big ass,'Hmm,dick only dates Gingers..'I think to myself as i walk over,"Dick Grayson,is that you"I say trying not to vomit from the fakeness,"Riley Lancaster,how pleasnt to see you,oh let me introduce you to my girlfriend Rachel Roth"He says,as the gir-Rachel turns around,I take a moment to take in her amazing features"Why hello,Miss Roth-"I say pushing Grayson out the way,to take her pettite hand and kiss it"-How are you on this delightful evening?"i say with a charming smile,"I'm great thank you,Riely was it?"I really wanted to say,it's anything you want it to be babe,but that would mak me look like a bigger duche than Grayson,insted i said"Riley,Riley Lancaster","So,what are you doing here Riley,this place is for the Rich and Famous and i'm sure the Host wouldn't invite someone like you"He said,ahh the irony "You don't know do you?""know what?"He says like a idiot,I chuckel"This is MY birthday Party""wait your the 19 yearold who runs his own company?"Rachel says in shock"Yep,turned 19 last week...Ok,you look pretty young,and by that i mean 5 years younger than any other woman Dicks dated,just how old are you?"I say,"18,i turn 19 in a few days"She said with a smile,i raise both of my eyebrows,"wow Grayso-Hey where'd he go?"I look around the club.."well since your Dates gone M.I.A would you like to dance?"i ask with a smile"I love to dance,so that would be a yes"I lead her over to the dance floor away from Liza,FAR away from Liza,the song changed to Highscool,by Nicki Minaj and Lil'Wayne.

I start swaying,and doing just avarage dance moves 'cause i'm a pretty experianced dancer and i don't know what leavel shes at..But i'm starting to think i should bump it up..allot,Rachel was moving with such ease and grace,we started moving closer to the point she was whining on me,I hope Dick is seein-forget hope,i PRAY Dick is seeing this!Sadly the songs over,"Where did learn to dance like that?"I ask her "Im a pro dancer,Hip Hop,Ball Room,Ballet, triabal..""Wow What else do you do?"I ask"I'm a Muscian,Dancer,Kick boxer and Somtimes Singer.."I look at her and smile"Come with me.."I say and drag her to the stage where the Dj is,i ask him to stop the Music,everyone stops dancing "Ey Yo!WHO STOPPED DA JAMS!"I look over to see liza,getting ready to have a Rachet moment"Liza,put your shoes,jewlrey and Hair piece back in"I hear a mumbled sorry and say to the crowed"I would everyone to please welcome Miss Rachel roth-"the crowed claps"-to come and song a duet with me"The crowed freaks out,Rachel looks at me like i'm crazy,i wisper "please"Over to her,and do the puppy dog face,she gives in and picks up a microphone,'thank you Marrco,for teaching me the secret of doing the best puppy dog face..EVER!'.The music starts,she sighs..

_**Drop the magic cost to cost from the ceiling to the floor**_  
_**From the beach in California to the sands of Jersey shore**_  
_**All my girl**s say "Ah" **all my girls** say "Oh"_  
_All my girls in the club show me love_

_Boo I do, I wanna be with you till the morning sun sun sun_  
_Boo I do, I wanna be with you till the morning sun_

_**We make eye contact ya we're both on point x2**_  
_**Come on**_  
_Deep deep deep low** Ties-s-s-to**_  
**_Come on(boo I do)_**  
_**Rock rock rocking the show**(boo I do)_  
**_All you pimps and hos_**

_Boo I do, I wanna be with you till the morning sun sun sun_  
_Boo I do, I wanna be with you till the morning sun_

_Boo I do, Pimps and hos x3_  
**_Tonight let's be pimps_**  
**_Pimps x2_**  
**_Tonight tonight I'll be a pimp and you'll be my ho_**

_Boo I do, I wanna be with you till the morning sun sun sun_  
_Boo I do, I wanna be with you till the morning sun_

**_We pay respects to attract... to attract killers_**

_Drop the magic cost to cost from the ceiling to the floor_  
_From the beach in California to the sands of Jersey shore_  
_All my girls say "Ah" all my girls say "Oh"_  
_All my girls in the club show me love_

_Boo I do, I wanna be with you till the morning sun sun sun_  
_Boo I do, I wanna be with you till the morning sun_

**_We make eye contact, ya we're both on point x3_**  
**_We make eye contact... Bulls-eye!_**

_Boo I do, **Pimps and hos x3**_  
_Tonight let's be pimps_  
**_Pimps x2_**  
**_Tonight tonight I'll be a pimp pimp and you'll be my ho_**

**_I love living the life unknown_**  
**_Girl in my life bottle up Patron_**  
**_Do a little dancing watch it grow_**  
**_Know that's not my microphone_**  
**_I am a veteran at this love game_**  
**_So girls let's put in a 'lil more brain_**  
**_Come on girl show me what you know_**

**_Tonight let's be pimps and hos_**

_Boo I do, I wanna be with you till the morning sun sun sun_  
_Boo I do, I wanna be with you till the morning sun_  
_Boo I do x3_  
_Till the morning sun_

_(Italic Raven,**Bold itaclic Red x)**_

Raven's pov..

That had to be the scarist thing i've ever done..IN MY LIFE!On Azarath they praised you if you were able to sing,They said a voice was a gift from god,but since i was the Daughter of Trigon,they said i was never aloud to,it was sinfull..but now this is happing..i have no idea how to react,so i just smile and bow,Riley grabs hold of waist and gives me a side hug and says to me "That was Amazing,How about tomorrow you come with me to my music label and we can jam and dance a bit?"i smile"Sure,that would be nice""oh one more thing,PLEASE don't bring Dick..he's got issues with me.."I nod as we start walking away from the stage,"wow Rae,i din't know you had a voice like that"I look to see Richard leaning againt the wall,"What happend to you out there!?"I ask a little pissed,since he DITCHED ME!"I went to get some air,and when i came back in i saw you dancing,so i went to 'look for a friend',but ended up bumping into some chick named Eliza or somthing and i think she was drunk or somthing because,she was all' Bitch,don't be touchin me'when i barley brushed past her,then she dragged me to dance when you and Lancaster started to preform,and thats when i got away..""You poor soul,a girl WANTED to dance with you,The HORROR!"I said over dramaticly,i even crouched a bit and acted like Beast Boy when i one of us opens the curtains.."Come on lets go,i've been stuck in the same room as Lancaster for long enough.."He said as he pulled me out,"Whats that on your side?"He asked "What?"He pulled a sticky note off of my hip,' how did i not see that?',he read it and scrunched it up,threw it on the floor and started to walk away,i picked it up and walked over to the car.

Time skip...

When we arrived home,i said goodnight and went upstairs,i took off the my nude makeup and got changed into my Marceline the vampire queen Adventure time Pj's that starfire got all of us,She got princess Bubblegum ones for herself..funny she sounds allot like her(;D),Finn ones for Dick,Jake ones for Gar and Bemo ones for Vic.I unscrunched the note and started to read it

Dear Dickie,

Thanks for introducing me to your little playmate,She's very interesting and i think we might have allot in common,Sining,Dancing,Kick boxing how hot we are,if your not careful i might borrow her,and make her mine,since you haven't yet...yeah that's right.I know,she's just some girl that you bumped into on the street,and thought she'd be a good ride,but in fact she's a little girl with a awsome personality and a Very hot bod,who wants to take it slow..also you should be arrested your 22 and she's 18 she said you started dating last year!when she was like 17,i knew you were a duche but never thought of you as the pedo type,Also my Aunt Eliza,the physcho you danced with,wants to meet you somewhere...i'm not sorry 'bout her..

I will always hate you,Riley L.

xx

* * *

**Took me 2 days to write this,i'm epicly sorry!i'll try not to take that long ever again!:(**

**Hope you enjoyed plz review,in the next chapie Robin's gonna be a little bit Cray..Over Riley and Red X,**

**Thanks for reading,Phoniex is out,PEACE!**

**Song morning sun..**


	3. chapter 3:wop

**Ello,Ello,ELLO!**

**How's life you amazing reader you..who proboly wont be reading this:)**

**Today is the new chapie!I don't think theres gonna be a enemy,but i dunno i'm currently not inspired...**

**Please enjoy...**

[Rosario + Vampire] - "Snowstorm" ENGLISH DUB **is the song,listen to it,it's really cute:)Just copy the name (the whole thing),it should be the first 1.**

_Singing _

* * *

Chapter 3:Wop..

"NO!NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO!YOU ARE STAYING AWAY FROM THAT FUCKTARD!"For the last 10 minutes Dicks been saying No!,"You sir,May be the boss of Raven but you are NOT the boss of Rachel roth!,Now..GO PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"I shouted,he'd barged into my room,as soon as he'd gotten out the shower,But he was nice enough to put on some boxers,he wasn't nice enough to dry off first and wear black ones though..yeah that's right he's wet,wearing white boxers and I can see his Richard..his very little Riche,"Fine,but you wont escape me!"He shouted,Now i can finaly get dressed i'd been stuck in a over-sized shirt,because when he barged in I was in my blue underwear,I decied to put on a black over-sized studed button up shirt,Galaxy print leggins and my white leather converse,I remeber Riley telling me that we were going to dance,so i put on a white vest underneath my shirt,i also put a black hoodie in my bag.

Now the hard part,Dick installed cameras throughout the house,And since were undercover..I cant teleport.I sneak out of the room,and quietly sprint down the hall being EXTRA quiet going past Dick's room,I slide down the spiral staircase and walk to the garage,"Where do you think your going?Hmm Rachel?"I turn around to see Dick dressed in black jogging bottoms and a white t-shirt,"Out..."I say casualy,"I'm not letting you leave,Especialy when were undercover,Trying to track down Red X!"I roll my eyes at him,"I wont be gone long.."I say giving him the puppy dog face"*Sigh*1 Hour,i mean it!"He said chucking the keys to a BMW,"Thanks Dickie Birrd!"I say walking into the Garage only to be ambushed half way through the door,"WTF DICK!YOU JUST KICKED ME IN THE BACK!"I scream at the physcho,"What if i were Red x huh!Or a Rapist!you'd be Raped by now!Or coverd in X's!"He said getting into a fighting position,A i stand up,he runs towards me,I backflip on to the roof of the sleak black BMW,"Your wasting time Rachel,you know you wont win!"He said throwing kicks and punches at me left and Right,i dodge and block all of them,IDEA!I do the one thing that would stop any Man,Boy or Transvestite in their tracks,I kicked him in his Balls...Hard,"Ugghh!"I hear him groan in a high pitch,"Goodbye Richard,i'll be back,soon for now i'd put some ice on that"I say poking him with my foot,he's currently bent up in the armadillo position,"We WiLL Have a TAlk AboUT thIS Laterrr,"He says,with his voice changing pitch every 5 seconds.

I start the car and back out of the Garage,I drive down to the Address that Riley Gave me.'Medina Records?'I think to myself as i pull up by the Sky Scraper,I walk into the building,i go straight to the front desk of the Modern Building,"Hi,I'm Rachel Roth i'm ment to be me-"I start,"Your ment to be meeting Mekwi**(1)"**a Front desk lady says to me,looking into my Fake blue eyes,"It's never good to hide,behing walls Miss Roth"The lady said Smiling at me,She saaid it as if she kn-"Rachel,Hey!Kineks told me you were here"I looked to the Young desk woman,now known as Kineks**(2)**,Who just smiled 'how'd she do that!'i think to myself before saying"Hey"Really Rachel,you couldn't think of anything better to say!"You ready to go Rachel?"he asks,"Yeah,By the way why did she call you Mekwi?"I ask hoping i pronouced it right,"It's my Tribal name,My mother was Native American,And My Old-Man was British Brazilian"He says to me,Stoping infront of a portrait of 3 people,A pretty woman with light green/gray eyes,tan skin and black hair ans a man with Light brown hair that contasted with his skin,and Honey brown eyes and a little boy with both of his parents fetures,The tan skin that constarsted with his light brown hair and His eyes were a lighter green/gray than his mothers."Is..Is that you?"I ask Riley,"Yep,it's the last picture i ever got with them",he said sadly"Oh..i'm sorry,I never really had parents.."He looked at me kinda shocked,"I was Raised by a priestess,My mother inly started to raise me from when i was 12,but i ran away at 14,And My dad was in prison,but contacted me till i was 16,then he died...but i had a better reletionship with him then my Mother."he looked at me,like i should be sad and lonley,"Wow,i should be the one thats sorry,let's lighted the subject now!come on,i have to introduce you to someone".

Red x's pov..

"Rachel,This is Eyota**(3)**,Or as she's more commonly known-"I started "Estaboquishalettea**(4) **"She interupted,"No..Eliza...who calls you that!?"I asked her,"My Nigg-oh can't say that at work,My Negro hoe's,in da Hood Rizzy!"..."Liza, still racist, is Rachel."Rachel waved to my physcho aunt,"YO!Bitch i know you!,You at Rizzy's party,you got down with him and sang that song,good i might add."Rachel looked at her and smiled,"...Thank you..i think"She said,"Rachel Eliza,wants to sign you to her label.."I said,before liza had a chance to make the sentence into a fucked up puzzle,She looked at me like there was a wolf behind me"Tru Dat!I heeard you dat nizzle,an you were OFF DA CHAIN!,Rizzy Take dat hoe to da Studio!"Liza said,i nodded,and led Rachel out of the room,"What did she just say,Riley?"

In the studio...

"Okay,So do you wanna just do a cover song first?"I asked Rachel,"Yeah,sure.."She said shyly,"What do you wanna sing,Actualy why don't you song me a song first and i'll work out what your vocal range is.."I said,"Sure...let me think.."Rachel said walking into the booth,"Got it!"She said putting on the headphones,she gave me a thumbs up,telling me she was ready.

_"Walls of ice that surround my frozen heart_  
_Start to melt with the warmth of your desire_  
_Can this be love I feel for you now?_  
_Please don't tell me you can't take it_

_Since the day our stars first alligned_  
_My whole worlds been frozen in time_  
_I love you so much I could die_  
_And I can't sleep at night_

_There is a snowstorm, there is a snowstorm_  
_That's blowing throughout the walls of my heart_  
_There is a snowstorm, there is a snowstorm_  
_And it fills till the depths of my emotion_  
_Now I'm lost, I'm a prisioner of passion"_

I didn't say anything,i stared at her in shock,then i clapped."Was that ok?"She asked me"That..that was PERFECT.."I said with a smile,"So what's my Vocal Range?"She asked walking out of the booth,and sitting down in a spinny chair,"You,my dear seem to have more in common with me than i thought-"she raised an eye brow"-We both sing in a Saprano,Also i think you might have a Whistle register"I said playing with the hem of my black BOY t-shirt,"What?"She said,"*sigh*A Saprano is a type of classical female singing voice,and also the highest range of Vocal types and a whistle register is the highest register of the human voice"She nodded,"Didn't you say you were a Saprano?"I blushed at the comment,"Yes,but were known as Trebbles..and the only reason i'm a Saprano is because i was in a church choir,which changed my voice,OKAY!"I said,she giggled "Give some examples"She said crossing her legs,"Errm,Christina Aguilera,Aaliyah,Amanda Seyfried,Michael Jackson,Jonny Craig..That's all i can think of currently"She nodded, and pulled out her black iphone 5,and smiled,"So,Choirboy,we going to dance or not?"I smiled at the girl,"Sure,we can dance,but that's not really a dance shirt.."I said"I have a vest on under this,and a hoodie in my bag"I nodded and lead her out of the studio and into a Dance studio.

"I never asked,what type of dance do you do?"She asked me,"Street,Ballroom,Tribal,Ballet and Jazz Tap..."I said blushing,she giggled,"Jazz tap,huh..You were a Jazzy?"I nodded,"I'm guessing you did Broadway?"She nodded."Let's dance,now."I said.I turn on the stero and look for a song,"Hey Rach,You know how to Wop?"I ask"Hell's yeah,It was the first dance i learn't when i came to Jump"She said with a smile whilst put her hair into a high ponytail,I turned on the music and we danced.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading that chapie,First thing first,PLEASE don't ask me about any of that music crap that was in there,i got of wikipedia,so it might not be Native American names i got of a web site,if your native American and this offended you,i'm sorry i didn't mean too,Can you tell me some names so this can be some what realistic!**

** 's Red;D**

** 's rose or somthing,eitherway she's special and has a part in my story annnd will be in my MAYBE sequal..**

** Eliza's Actual name,buut they call her Eliza because no one can really prounce it..i say E-yo-ta please correct me!It means great btw,and this is the expresion,that i found to go with it..**People with this name tend to be creative and excellent at expressing themselves. They are drawn to the arts, and often enjoy life immensely. They are often the center of attention, and enjoy careers that put them in the limelight. They tend to become involved in many different activities, and are sometimes reckless with both their energies and with money.**She is VERY reckless,can't handel money,and all she actualy does is express her self.**

** 's Eliza's rachet hoe name,that the gangsta's in the hood call her,also i'm black and can write the words you may find offensive:),Actually my grandma's mixed race,and my skins a carmel brown and i'm british!Which makes me all the better:)**

** Hope you enjoyed phoneix is out PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4 :Back to the Future!

**Hey,Took forever to updated SOZ!But i'm on summer Vacay now so WHOOP!,So this is chapter 4,I've forgotten how to write,that or I'm just not inspired this chapter isn't about Raven and Red X:(It's about the other Titans,i think you'll like it,It evolves my OC'S!Which you MIGHT see in the MAYBE sequel...FUCK IT!There will be a sequel,and maybe a prequel if that goes well!**

**Catori meaning...Spirit**

**People with this name tend to be creative and excellent at expressing themselves. They are drawn to the arts, and often enjoy life immensely. They are often the center of attention, and enjoy careers that put them in the limelight. They tend to become involved in many different activities, and are sometimes reckless with both their energies and with money.**

**Chayton meaning...Falcon**

**People with this name are excited by change, adventure, and excitement. They are dynamic, visionary and versatile, able to make constructive use of freedom. They fight being restricted by rules and conventions. They tend to be optomistic, energetic, intelligent, and to make friends easily. They may be changeable, restless, untidy, and rebellious.**

* * *

Chapter 4:Back to the Future!

Beast Boy's pov...

It's been a week since Raven & Robin went undercover,And it's been HARD!More villans are popping up out of nowhere!,Also them being gone has left like this HUGE gap in the team and made us feel super sad,Even worse,it's Raven's birthday today,And we can't even call to say happy birthday or throw her a party or anything.*Beep**beep**Beep*!Thetower's flashing red..Trouble,I run from the corridor that i was in to the common room,"What's the trouble?"I say to Jinx,Are Raven Stand in,"Break in at the history museum"Jinx said,"Friends what's the trouble!"Star said Flying through the door,"Break in"I say,saving Jinx the trouble,"Kid and Cyborg will meet us there.."Jinx said running through the door.

At the Museum..

"Dude..Where's KF?"I asked Cyborg,"He ran into a old friend.."Cy said,Jinx crossed her arms and muttered somthing about a man whore,"Friend Jinx..do you know wh-"She was cut off by a blast..we all were actually,"ahh,the Titan's..My,my how long has it been?"The light clears and we Warp..dressed in a silver clock costume,He had a makeover..Nice"Warp..I thought you were a baby!"Cy said,"Babies grow into people,Cyborg"He said,He grabed a clock and opend a portal to the Future,We all ran for the portal and Jinx touched it,Star touched Jinx,I got Star's hair and Cy just about got my right foot..

19 years into the future..

"Finny!"Someone said knocking on my door,"Yeah Mom?"I said looking at my Normal Looking Mom,Tara Logan,"We're going to Visit your aunt Rachel,Since it's her Birthaday.."I nodded,"So get ready"I sighed as she closed the door,I hated going to see aunt Rachel!When we went to visit her,it always makes me feel like the odd one out,Aunt Rachel was PERFECT,Her husband was also PERFECT!and what does Perfect+Perfect=?...PERFECT!Them and their perfect Kid's Chayton and Catori Otherwise known as Falcon & Spirt And then there was me,The 15 year old boy with Green Skin,whose Blue eyes & Blonde hair didn't even Match his forest green skin,Who also has the lamest name EVER!Even worse that Garfield..Finbar..Finbar Mark Logan,But i do have a cooler Codename,GEOBEAST!Better than Falcon or Spirt!I look at the Time..4:30,SHIT i've got to get ready,i run over to my wardrobe and pick out a Yellow button up shirt,skinny jeans and White converse,I walk over to my full body mirror and fix my hair or the part that is hair,round the sides are shaved and i have a Claw design in it."Hey,Kid..You ready?"Dad asks me knocking on the door.."Yeah dad""Well hurry up,it takes 2 hours to get there..also pack a overnight bag.."Ugggh!

Catori's Pov..

"One last time,I want this perfect for Mom.."I said to my twin brother,"That was already perfect Tori!,This dance expresses EVERYTHING she stands for!"Chayton says me,I sigh and Pull my Hip length light brown hair out of it's high ponytail,I look to my brother who was putting his leg over his head whilst standing up,"I hate how much i look like you"I say picking up my bottle of water and sitting down by him,"I'm sorry were Special.."He said sitting down,I looked him in his eyes..Well my eyes..Our eyes were Indigo with blue,gold and dark green specks,other times they were pale green with Dark green,Gold and blue specks..beautiful yet they matched us,we looked like our Mom with our dad's skin and hair colour,"Only Identical fertinal twins in the world,Which makes us even more famous than our parents and Superman combined!"I said,"Hi five Lil sis!"I high fived my twin and we got up,"Let's get ready,we need to shower,rember your wearing black,blue and white and Gold!"I say to him..

Time skip..

I'm now dressed In a Black and white Cocktail dress with red shoes and a matching belt,I curled my hair and put in some Red and gold hair clips to match my shoes and belt,I wore a gold watch,the girl version to my brothers,Gold earings and a golden locket that my Father gave to Chayton and i when we were born."*Knock**Knock*Tori it's meee!Irma!"I get away from my white beauty mirror and run over to the white double doors,"IRMA!"I say opening the doors and juming on my fellow witchling,"Irma!What's up!"I asked her,as i got off of the Hazel eyed girl,i looked up at the Girl,Even in 5 inch platform heels,she was still taller than me,She was wearing a crop top,with a poofy high rise tutu and Converse..which sounds casual but she made it look more formal then what i was wearing,"So Kitty wheres your twinny?"She asked me,"He's most likely down stairs in the Garden"I said "Well let's go find him,i haven't given him a hug yet!".On the way down stairs we spoke about the Next Gen programe,starting in the summer,"So,Have you chosen a super hero name yet?"I said looking to her,"Do you know how hard it is to pick a name for a superhero that controls technolgy!?"She said waving her carmel arms around in the air,I looked into her Light hazel eyes and said,"No..",She looked as if she wanted to slap me...,"Hey Cat"Thank GOD!It was Kai,"KAI!,Heeeyy,how's it goin?"I say turning around to face Irma's brother,I looked into his gray eyes as he smiled at me,"It's going great,you look really pretty tonight"He said with a cuter smile,"Why thank you Sir Kaiden,Thou cleans up nicely"I say speaking old english,"I'm gonna go get a sandwhich"Irma said,That girls ALWAYS hungry.."So,How's your boyfriend?"He asks me,"Dumped,He was a jerk"I say,as we walk into the Garden,Only to see My Dad,Uncle's Dick,Vic and Gar and Aunt's Tara,Kori and Jen Looking to the sky,with shocked expressions on they're faces,"Daddy?,What are you loo-"I stop in the middle of my sentence to look at the portal in the sky.

Jinx's Pov...

Were now in this vortex portal type thing,I can't hear anything but Shrill and Girlish screams comming from BB,"Ahhh"I scream as we land,we landed in a big mess ,"Please Friends,will you get off of me?"Starfire said,As i got up i noticed a group of people..and ME!"Guy's..Why am i looking at myself?!"I say in shock,"It's not just you Jinx.."Cy says,i look to the other people,A woman with Long curly hair that looked like fire,Who had Orange skin and fully green eyes who was wearing a Baby pink sundress and heels to match..Starfire?,A Man with a slight tan,long black hair and crystal blue eyes who was wearing a black suit who's arm was wraped around the woman i took to be Star,A Green man,who was OBVIOUSLY Beast Boy wearing a Green suit standing next to some blonde lady with dull blue eyes who was wearing a ugly brown dress,Then finaly i look to Myself,I wasn't hidding my true form,My hair wasn't pink it was dark blonde,with my light hazel cat eyes,with a pink ring around the pupil and my skin wasn't whiter than snow,it was how it was when i lived in India and i was standing next too a tall black man with Gray eyes.."Where are we..or When are we?"I ask.

They all looked at each other like WTF,"Mom...That pink haired girl looks like you.."A boy with Dark golden skin,Dark blonde hair and grey cat eyes said,looking towards me,"She IS me Kaiden.."she-I said to him,"Your in the future,2032 to exact,Sweetie"The blonde haired woman said,"Terra?"BB said with a shocked expression,"I think we all need to have a chat.."A good-looking guy said,we all nodded in agreement.

"WAIT!WHAT!I SAID I WAS NEVER HAVING KIDS!"I screamed at my self,"I know,but it just..happened!"She said rubbing her temples,"So..Why is her name Irma,I thought we were going to name our first daughter Nicole..."I asked myself,she looked at me sadly,"We did.."She said looking like she was going to cry her eyes out,Older Cy came over and pulled me away,"Can you not as her about Nicole..Ever"He said in a hused tone,"Why?"i ask,"Nicole isn-Wasn't my child so i can't really talk about her,if Jen want's to tell you about it,she will if not you'll find out.."he said,Going back to join Cy,BB and BB's future self,What did he?I wasn't listening...i think to myself,"So your our mom?"Kai and Irma say to me,"I guess so.."Kai walks around me,"So have you always worn those socks?"He asks,i nod"ha,Mom used to wear those ALL the time when we were younger."Irma said smiling,I giggled,I do love these socks,"You guy's look allot like me.."I said looking at them,"well you are our Mom"Kai said witha smile,"Still,I would think you'd look more like wally"They looked at me with raised eyebrows,"Who's Wally?"They said looking at each other,"Wally West..Your Dad?"I they shook they're head's"Irma Q. Stone & Kaiden Jaxon Jai Stone..."They said.."Stone?But..I'm Engaged to Wally.."I said confused..

No one's pov..

"So We get the married?"Dick nodded to his younger wife,"Yep,and we have a Son named Ryanand'r"He said back to her,The older Starfire Kori just stood there smiling,Since she lost her voice,"Are there More?"Starfire said smiling,Kori frowned,"No..we can't,We're two diffrent species,We had so much trouble just having Ry,It was a trumatising experience for both of us,You get so sad that you can't even use your powers for 3 years..."He said sadly,Starfire looked at them sadly and changed the subject"So,Where is he?"She said,Kori pointed inside the house,"He's with Rachel helping her move stuff out of the guest rooms for us.."

"Chayton!"Finn screamed,as Chayton took his phone,"Dude..YOU have a girlfriend?"He said shocked,You see Finn wasn't one to date,He was Like Irma,They all thought he was gay,"WHAT!Nuh ah Boo-Boo,He is not the dating type!"Irma said all divalishus,"WHAT THE HELL!"Everyone looked up the garden steps till the doors only to see Rachel standing there in a Black and white Jump suit,(like the one Beyonce wore..to..somthing),She paired it with blue heels and gold jewalry,"RACHEL..Heeyyy Honey"Riley said to his wife,"Future Raven's really hot"Beast Boy said to Kai,Finn and Cyborg in a hused tone,Kai and Finn just nodded and Cyborg back handed the beast machine in the back of the head,"Why are they here!,How are they here!I...Are you from 20 years into the past?"She asked the Titans,"Yep"There was a row of yes's"Uggh,I'll send you back!"She said with a groan,"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"she screamed with her eyes turning white and her hair flailing about,4 portals appeared from under the Titans.

They fell through them and ended up back in the musesum Beast boy landing on top of warp,"Did..Did that just happen?"Beast boy said getting up,They all nodded,"Star went back to the future and we went for the first and maybe last time..."Cyborg said

* * *

**Took me AGES to write this,Ask me any questions..**

**PHONIEX IS HERE, YO BITCHES!**


	5. Chapter 5:Your under arest!

**Hello?Anyone who actually reads the crap i write?I'm Sorry i haven't updated but I haven't really been inspired and kinnda forgot how to write a good story!,Well Lots of people were confused about the last chapter,WEEELLL The titans went to the future,Starfire went back to the future!LOL,I love that film:)**

**Anyway They met they're kids,Beast boy was shocked that Terra was there,Jinx wants to know what happend to Nicole who Cyborg said wasn't his Kid,BUUT Jinx didn't here what she said she didn't here that,So Jinx and Cyborg get married and have children buut She's engaged to Kid Flash!And Cyborgs Madley in love with Bee,Raven Marry's Riley..Red X,Robin ends up with Starfire and They have a son,Who thinks Ravens just a little explaination of the last chape.**

* * *

Chapter 5:Your under arest for public nudity!

Same day as last Chapter...

Today was Rachel Roth,The Girlfriend of Dick Grayson's It's a rumor's been spread around the city that he brought her somthing VERY special,the Rare and Lovley Devils eye Necklace almost as lovley as the lady it was being given too,The Devil's eye was a VERY RARE gem,Like only 3 in existance one belonged to The Queen,The second was currently in possesion of the Justice leauge annd the the third now belonged to Dick Grayson,My mortal enemy,"Eliza...Come here We need to talk."I said pressing the intercom,"What's the Prob,Kido?"She asked walking through the door in her Pajamas,"I need you to be Red X for a little bit,Do you think you could do that?"I asked she looked at me wide eyed.

"Rizzy,Ya know i'd do anything,And I mean ANYTHING for you but being Red X,Is a little too much for me"She said Sitting down in the chair across from me,"I need you too,I believe that Rachel could be Raven and Dick Could be Robin From the Teen Tians,I've had a hunch for a little while and In a note I stuck To Rachel, I put some Key words like Borrow and I did borrow his suit,and some other stuff..But I always say borrow never steal,I say 'Thanks for letting me borrow the suit',I think he might see the coincidence that i'm at every gala and party that Red X has been at,I'm the most comon today whilst i'm out buying Rachel's gift with Rachel and Dick I need you to break into thier house and say this to a security camera."I said,giving her the piece of paper to memorise,"Damn Rizzy,That be allot o' shit to 'member"she said leaning back in her chair."So,where'd ya think it'd be?"I gave her a map of the house,"Theres gonna be a tracker on the necklace,so scan it with this.."I said giving her a black device."O-Kizzel,but theres just 2 more problems"She said fixing her Her white skirt and Green v-neck."And those are?"I asked,"I'm shorter den You!"I blinked at her comment,"Yeah,By 5 inches,Just wear your platform sock things"I said to her,For some insane reason she made platform socks so whatever shoe she's wearing will make her Taller...Yeah,she's Cray-Cray..."Oh..Yeah,The sec-en' problem is dat,I got a booty!"She said with hand gestures,I just tilted my head and raised an Eyebrow,"...Yall has a booty too,I always fo-get dat.."She said,I do hate to say it,But I do have a Nikki Minaj...Wow I hate thinking that..."I know I don't have to remind you,But I do go easy on the Titan's ESPECIALY Robin..."She laughed,"Riley,I've been stealing since I was 14,and that was for the goverment,Do you really think that if I can steal somthing right out of Batman's hands I can't take on the boy who you think's his former side kick?"She said Getting up and walking out the door,I sighed and leaned back in to my fathers office chair,No matter what happend,This room,Their bedroom,My mothers work spaces,The kitchen and the pictures in the house were NEVER to be touched,I'm always glad that Dad put his stuff away so I can use the room,for when I have meetings or 'buidness' to attend to.

*Bring Bring**Bring Bring*,My phone was ringing,I picked up my IPhone to Rachel's face on the screen and I answerd.

_(Rachel/Raven)_(Riley/Red x)_**(Dick/Robin)**_

"Happy Birthday To you,You Live in a zoo,You Live with a Monkey annnd You should dump him too"I sang to Rachel,_"Ha,He's not THAT much of a monkey,But if i dumped him I'd be sad and all alone,and that's no way to spend one of the worse days EVER!"_She said,"Actually,It's one of the best day's ever since you were born!And you wouldn't be alone,you My dear Rachel Have me,Riley Ethan Xavier Lancaster and Marco and somtimes Eliza and Your other friends..."_"Who's Marco?"_"*Gaaaasssspppp!*,Video call me..NOW!"_"Sure"_.

She hung up,As I ran out of the office and down the long elegant light green hallway,"MARCO!Come here Bud!"I scream as Rachel calls me.I go to sit down in the living room and pick up the phone,"Why hello there Miss Roth"I say to looking at her on the screen,I see that she's sitting somewhere and Dicks in the Background doing whatever,_"Goodmoring Mr. Lancaster"_ she said with a smile,**_"Is that_ _Riley_?"**Dick asked,"Grayson,How...I wanna say nice,But I hate looking at your face.."I say 'cause i REALLY hate his face,He grunted and carried on doing whatever,_"Anywho,Who's Marco?"_Rachel asked I smiled,"Marco"I said he looked at me,"Cheese"I said with a smile,For some reason he loves Jumped on me like really Jumped,"This Rachel Is Marco"I said moving my phone down to Marco's level,He went and sniffed the phone,"No..Marco stop sniffing my phone"I said trying to get him stop,_"Aww,So that's Marco,I thought he would have been a family member or somthing"_She said,**_"Rachel,They are related can't you see the_ resmblense?"**Before I could say anything Liza came up out of nowhere and said,"Nu-uh Boo-Boo you did NOT just say da't my Baby cousin be looking like a Husky!"With a 'oh no you didn't' hand gesture,_**"Woah,It's was a kind of a joke,Like Your** **cousin and Your hair**"_Liza looked like she was about to beat him up,"Rachel Gurl,It was nice talkin to ya,But me'n Rizzy Gota go"She said hanging up the phone."Rizzy Go get FUCKIN dressed he jus' insulted my hur!..and ya'll but i'ma 'bout to go whoop that boy's flat ass!"I nodded and picked up Marco and walked out of the room,up the stairs and into my room,I got changed out of my jogging bottoms and put on some black skinny jeans and White jordons."Marco,I think I should just leave the house shirtless.."Marco barked at me,"No,Eliza's gonna throw shade,I'll wear a hoodie and a snap back.."I went to the half of my closet that my hoodies were stored in,'I'll wear a Red hoodie with a OBEY Snap back'I went to go get those two items and the chain Liza bought for Marco when we got him,she said that when ever she was gonna slap a hoe,she would need it."RIZZY YOU READY!"Liza said bursting through my doors wearing black Addidas men's joggers which were like 3 sizes too big,And sports bra too match over her S.B she was wearing a Red sleaves button up shirt with the Top buttons done up and her chocolate brown hair was done up,BIG,with a black Bandana wraped around her head and a red one in her back pocket.

We swag walked down to the garage,I got in a Black Range Rover whilst Liza put on her black leather Jacket & Red helmet and got on her took us 15 minutes to get there,when we arived Marco put on his,'I'm gonna bark!' face and Eliza was more pissed since she left her brass nuckels at pressed the bell,and Rachel opend the door,"Hell-OH My Gosh,Riley,Eliza?What THE Actual FUCK are you guys wearing?"Liza ignored the question completly,"Rae,Where yo' flat ass baby daddy be' at?"She said trying to walk though the door,"In the shower,Upstairs all the way down the corridor sceond to last door that's where he is and if not in th-Oh your gone..."Rachel said,"Sorry she does that,Oh BTW she might actualy Kill Dick,Which i'm not complaing about,buut you should be worried.."She smiled at me"I am actualy in love with that girl,So is this Marco?"Marco barked in respones to her question,She bent down to pet him and he liked her mouth,"Ew,Dog Kiss.."She said kinda grossed out,"How comes he gets a kiss and I don't?"I said sarcaticly,"Do you want a kiss?"She asked,"Well Yeah,Who doesn't want a hot girl to kiss them?"I said,she just smiled and walked closer till we were touching,She tiptoed and I leaned were so close to kissing when you heared,"AHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK,GET OUT OF MY SHOWER!"Dick screamed I looked to Rachel who was looking away and grabed her face so we were looking into each others eyes,"Your eyes are beautiful"She said getting closer,When her lips touched mine,The kiss was soft yet sweet and filed with love and jelousy.

After what felt like FOREVER we broke the kiss,She blushed as I smiled,"RACCHHELL!HELP ME!"I steped back as Dick ran down the stairs naked,My eyes turned to saucers and I broke into laughter,"Come back here!"Liza said running down the stairs,"Rachel gurl,Ya'll need to DUMP this Bitch,Aside from the money an Okay Face he has NOTHIN to offer yall!and oh no you better don't be tellin me I chat shit!"Liza said before running off,"..So,How's your day been going"I asked trying to break the awkwardness,"Oh,It's been good...Dick's been pissing me off for the last 4 days,He's got this weird obsesion about you,He thinks Your some phsycho that will try to take me away from him and make him look bad after he steps back out into the world."She said sadly,"Why do you put on this act?"I asked,"What mask?"She said confused,"You act like a perfect Rich boy girl friend exept for the part that your normal,And seem to hate the money that Dick spends on you,You always look as if you wanna go to a Coffee shop and drink some tea,Thats the diffrence between Dick and I,He doesn't listen but I do and I notice EVERYTHING,Whenever your with him you look like your not a couple just friends who have attempted to date.."She looked at me sadly,"I am the girl you just described,But I put on this act for a they think I''m some sad goth chick,they'll make fun of me and say i'm a phoney but I'm too much of a good girl friend to let that happen and ruin his and his family's now i'm a bad girlfriend because I just kised the guy who he hates with a intrest."

"If there was anyything in the entire world that you would want for your birthday,what would it be?"I asked her,"To go home or for someone to take that dumb necklace and give it to someone who would care,Or to just take me away to a hidden place for the rest of the day"I looked to her and smiled,"Go pack a bag,Don't ask why just pack a bag of stuff for 2 days right now then get in the back seat of my car and lay on the floor,Okay"I said,She nodded and ran up the stairs,I pulled out my phone to call Eliza,"Hello Liza,Hey where are you?" I asked,_"I'm on my bike,Chasing Grayson down by the ocean,Why?"_,"I need you too Keep him running for another 5 minutes,Then get home.I've got a plan..."

Dick's pov...**(Go read and review The bird & The bowman if you also ship Raven & Speedy!)**

I am Richard Grayson!I'm FREAKING ROBIN for god's sake!And now i'm being chased down the bordwalk by a physcho on a motorbike!This could not get any wor-oh shit the paporazzi annd the police,I have no idea what could be better!I start to slow down as the biker chick sped up in front of me and stoped,"Hey yo',Ya'll be wannin' a Beat down!"I raised a eyebrow at the girl,"Look,I don't know what you want from me,Do you want money?Is this all about money?"I asked treading on Ice,"HA!Does ya'll know who I be?I be the CEO of Medina Records annnd Inventor of the hover bike!That's aight!I be Etoya Elizabetha Kora Medina!"She took off her helmet and I saw the girl I was dancing with the other night"Is this be-"She cut me off,"Ohshit,It's the Po-Po!"She said putting on her helmet and pulling out her phone,"So what I'd gota do Riz?"Was the last thing I heared her say before speading off."Frezze!"I turned around to see the policce annd the paporazzi,"Oficer can we talk abot this?"I ask,"Hand's behind your back,Your under arrest for public nudity"The oficer said taking my hands and pushing me into the squad car,"No Pictures"I shout even though it's WAYYY to later for that...

Riley's pov...**(Yeah most of this chapters been In Riley's pov..It wont be for long)**

_"Kay Rizzy,Bye"_"Bye Liza."I hung up the phone as Rachel ran down the stairs,"You ready?",I asked her,"Yeah"She said as we walked to the Car,I opend the door for Rachel and she climbed in to lay down on the floor.I opend the passenger door for Marco to get in.I got in the drivers seat and took them home,when we got there I Drove into the garage and closed it's door."Rachel you okay?"I said as I opend her door and took her bag,"Yeah i'm good"She said fixing her her Grey Transformers jumper,"Okay follow me"I said leading her into the foyer,"Wow,Your house is so pretty"Rachel said,I smiled."Hold on a sec,I'll be down in a minute"I ran upstairs and packed a bunch of clothes and Changed out of my hat and hoodie into a Grey v-neck."Yo Rizzy,I gots da 'Gift'"Liza said walking through my door,"You didn't leave a trace?"I asked,Puting the 'gift' in my bag"Rizzy,I may be da' loudest person EV'A!But I ain't know screw up!"She said with a smile,"Now,Rizzy Get goin 'cause Rach's sittin they're awkwardly."As she said that,I grabed my bag,Rachel's disguise then dashed down the stairs only to see Rachel peting Marco with a smile on her face,"Hey,You FINALY done?"Rachel asked with a smirk,"Yes mi lady,Buut You need to put these on so Rachel Roth isn't seen driving out of town with a guy who's not her boyfriend"I said handing her a Short blonde wig and a pair of Liza's sunglasses,"Hmm,I'm not really a Blonde person..."She said eyeing the wig and taking the sunglasses,"Yeah,Neither am I,I prefer Darker heads.."I said with a wink,"Fine.."She said with a sigh,She took the wig and put it on,"You look ok as a blonde Rach..But I prefer you as well...you"I said sounding really cheesy,"Come on"She said with a faint blush on her walked back down to the garage,As soon as we got there I went to open Rachel's Door then I Put our stuff in the Boot**(Trunk if your in America..)**.As I got in Rachel Said,"So..how longs this Trip?"I looked at her,"An hour or 4 depends.."I said.

Time skip...5 hours!..Rachel's Pov!

"You can Take off the wig and Shades now.."Riley said with a smile,I took of the two items as Riley drove through some trees,"Riley..Where are we going!?"I asked,"We are going to the Medina retreat.."He siad as the car FINALY stoped,As I got out of the car I took in the scenary,We were just by a clear bule lake sourended by What I believe to be acers of land and forest,Close to the lake surronded by bushes of roses was a Beautiful house,It felt old and loved but also looked new and a little less grand then Riley's Mansion,"Riley where are we?"I asked looking at him,"My Mothers house,This is where my parents fell in love,Got married and where I was...Concived.."He said the last part with disgust,"Wow,That's Really sweet,But why did you bring me here?"I asked stuffing my hands into my shorts pockets,"No one has ANY idea about this place..aside from the rest of my tribe,But they don't come near this part of the forest,Anyway You don't like the city 'cause of it's hussle and bussle,No one can get in this place...Actualy were on a mountin and no one can even FIND the trail to this place"He said with a smile,That made me wonder about how his parents got married here,Did they have it without guests?,"So why don't you live here?"I asked as we started to walk to the house,"I'm CEO of a multi-millon dollar company,I can't be here incase of a emegency,I would never let my fathers first legacy burn to the ground,And if it does then i'll be there legacy and that'll put too much presure on me...that's what Liza says anyway.."He said opening the doors to the house,As we walked in,I noticed how big the place is and that the celing has a circular sky light in the shape of the circle in the dream catcher,The oak pillars and giant fire place and a even bigger mirror hanging on top of it,The furniture was vintage and the house smelt like...like what a home would smell like,"It's beautiful Riley.."I said taking of my shoes as he took off his and put down the bags,"Follow me"He said,Taking my hand and running up the stairs and down a hallway,He opend the double doors to the master bed room,"Close your eyes whilst I lead you up the stair case..."I nodded in agreement,I walked up the old spiral staircase till I got to a room that smelt..familer,"Open your eyes"Riley said,Removing his big my eyes fluttered open I took notice of the giant library with the Dream catcher sky light in the center of the floor.

"Oh,before I forget..again,Happy Birthday Rachel"Riley said pulling a cupcake out of nowhere,"Where di-Thank you"I said with a smile and blew out the purple candel."What did you wish for?"Riley asked,"Like i'm gonna tell you.."I said taking a bite of the red velvet cupcake,"Red velvet!This is my favouite flavour.I'm guessing you guessed?"I asked,Taking another bite of the cupcake,"It's my favourite and I thought if you didn't like it you'd give it me..and you've got cream on your nose"He said with a charming smile whilst taking a step closer too me,He was about two inches away from me when he wiped the cream off of my nosre,I closed my eyes and squinted durning this action,"Better?"I asked,"Much"He said,looking into my eyes,The only reason I knew this was because I was looking into his,We slowly moved closer and closer till our lips touched for the second time,His lips tasted sweeter than they did earlier well last time was like 3 seconds but this,this is a proper kiss,My arms snaked around his neck and his around my licked my bottom lip like he was asking for me to open my mouth..which I did,His warm tounge slid into my mouth and started to wrestle with ended up moving down the stair case and out the door into another room which he seemed more comfatable in.I pushed his face away and asked,"Are we really gonna do this?","If you want to..."Was his reply,I smirked and kissed him even harder than before he pushed me onto the bed and took off his shirt,I took a moment to study his torso,I'd ask about the scar later,Anyway I unbuttoned my shirt and threw it on the ground,His hand slid up my waist to my back,As he slowly unhooked my bra...**T RATING!**

**This is a T rating!But I was thinking about writing this scene as a one shot,what do you think?Yes,No?!Tell me in the reviews!I actualy look at those:)**

* * *

**So this HAS to be the longest chapter i've like...EVER writen!Writing the end scene was SO AWKWARD!I actualy stoped right before the end to have a giggle fit,That's right i'm 14,15 in september and still feel awkward about 'Romantic' Scenes,I mean it!Anyway I'm going to update this and the others again NEXT week! so Phoneix is out...PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6:The Morning after

**Hi you readers out there!:)**

**So I've gotten some good and helpfull reviews about the paragraphs,I have actually tried to write lines for the charecters seperately buut it's intensly hard...for me I mean,I'll see what you think annywho the ending of the 'Romantic' scene between Raven & Red x will be up later...when I'm able to write it without being overwhelmed with the...intamacy...since ya' know i'm 14...Yet there are people younger than me writing SUPER intense moments...I really don't wanna say Se..x scene so I wont,It should be up later..Do you want it to be a one shot orr should I Write a new chapter of it everytime i'm writing a Scene?ANYWHO here is chapter 6..Help me with the new chapters please!I need lines to put in the story annd to be used as the title of the chapie.**

* * *

Chapter 6:The Morning after...

Raven's pov...

"Rachel,Rachel come on wake up""RACHEL!"

I heared Riley scream,My eyes flutterd open to the sun's blinding rase,I take a deepish breath and looked up to see a half dressed Riley standing over me holding a plate of Waffles and a cup of Tea.I smiled at his act of kindness,

"Hi"I said with a yawn

"Morning Beauitful,Sleep well?"Riley asked handing me the plate and putting the cup on the bedside table,Then sitting down next to me.

"I slept VERY well,Buut am feeling sore"I said,After last night's action,And the rest of my innocence being Taken away,I was feeling like I rode a horse..Bareback for 6 hours straight**(Once you read the over half of chapter 5..you'll understand;)..)**

"I think that's Natural..."Riley said taking a sip of his tea,"Oh...before I forget,I have somthing of yours"Riley continued,Pulling a box out of knowhere and handing it to me...

I took it from him and opendend it,"Riley..You stole the Devil's Eye!"I said fueming.

"No...Eliza did,But she gave it to me,to give to you...for some reason.."He said with a cute confussed face.

"Ah...You know what,I REALLY need a shower,'cause I'm feeling really...Sticky.."I said scrunching my face.

"Yeah..that was my fault..Sorry"Riley said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wait...WHA-*Bring bring*It's Dick..."I say with a worried face,Riley just pulled up the covers over his face.

"Hello Dick?"I Said,_"Raven, THE HELL ARE YOU,AND WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK UP THE PHONE LAST NIGHT! X Stole the Eye!"..._Red X stole the Eye...Red X stole the eye...I hung up on Dick,And droped my phone on the eyes turned to saucers and my jaw droped

"Hey,Whats the matter...aside from you cheated on your boyfriend.."He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Look at me"I say to him

"What?"He said

"Look at me,Who do I look like!?"I said with a serious tone

"Your Mom?!He said confused

"Yes,But Look at me again and this time imagane me with neck length purple hair and paler skin"I said,with my eyes changing from the fake blue to my normal Indigo.

His face lost it's smile,And became serious,"Hmm,I guess my hunch was right,Wasn't it Raven?"He said with the Kindness of his voice going.

"If you new,Then why did you sleep with me Red X?"I asked making the sheet tighter around me.

"It was a hunch...I didn't think you would actually..be you,I felt so much...passion for Rachel I didn't think she would have 3 faces.."He said,I could feel the emotions coming off of him,Sadness,Anger..love.

"You have NO IDEA what you've done..."I said starting to cry.

"No I don't,And I don't regret was a Amazing night that I will never forget"He said.

"The amazing night we shared,Will be the only one we feel for were already close in mind and heart but not physicly,When we kissed it started a mating ritual,And when Demons and half-demons mate,They mate for life..."I said pulling my knees to me and burrying my face into them.

"...So... ?"He asked,I nodded not looking up."How do we undo it?"That was such a dumb he probly didn't know that.

"If one of us Dies,But that would just kill both of you Die I die,If you had a fatal diesese I'd have that Diesese,Well actually you wont get any dieseses because I can't get everything I know you now,You might even have a part of my powers!"I said agataited.

"So,I'm no longer my own person?"He said,I knodded.**"SHIT!"**I heared him..think,**"Apparntly we can also read each others thoughts..."**I tought back to him.

"Well,If this wasn't bad enough already!So I guess your gonna go tell your fearless leader,Huh?"He said,finishing his tea.

"Nope."I said looking up,He looked at me confussed.

"Huh?"

"Riley,If I told him he would arest you,Which would put strain on our bond and that would hurt annd maybe destroy our minds..."I said cutting up a piece of Waffel and putting it in my mouth,"Nice Waffles.."I said trying to lighten the subject.

"Thanks,So...erm are we able to go out and live our lives,Ya know fall in love,Have kids get married and What not?"He asked shyly.

"Well,I'm actually scrolls,Half-Demonds and my Mom,Say that that once Your bonded it's REALLY hard to find have said that once you've been with your Bond buddy you could go do the deed with MILLIONS of other people and never feel it or have Kids..Only with your Bond Buddy."I said,He laughed at the word 'Bond Buddy'.

"There goes my Sex life...Unless you wanna give it another shot"Riley said with a smile and a wink.

"Ha!,I don't think thats gonna happen.."I said finishing my waffles.

"But What about MY or should I say OUR needs!"He said,**"Thats right,I forgot I'll feel whatever he feels!ugghh"**,I thought.

**"So...It's gonna happen,No matter how either of us feels or thinks about the subject"**He thought,"Lets jsut talk,I HATE hearing your girlish voice in my head!"I said.

"My voice is NOT girlish!"He defended.

"No Choir boy,It's Let me have a shower!"I said getting up pulling the sheet with me,Causing Riley to fall to the floor

"Oww!"We both said,"Why you gotta go do that Rae-Rae!"Riley said rubbing the side of his arm.

"Shut up,It's your fault you fell off the bed!"I said marching into the on suite bathroom.

The bathroom was White and gray,I droped the sheet,I Steped into the gray shower and turned on the hot felt great against my sore skin.I picked up the soap and scrubed it against my skin.

**"Riley why is the house stocked with..EVERYTHING?"**I asked over our bond

**"I asked my Tribe to stock it,Yesterday morning they were nice enough to make all the beds,Fill the fridge annnd dust."**He repiled

**"Oh,this is getting less awkward"**I said with a smile

"Too bad this isn't it"I turned around to see Riley standing there,I coverd my naked body with my hands and Hair.

"WHY are you here!"I said looking into his eyes.

"Because,Were having a convosation annd why can't I be?"He asked looking me up and down.

"BECAUSE I'M IN THE !"I screamed at him.

"I've seen you naked,I've touched you whilst your naked and Ive been in y-"

"Shut your face hole!"I said

He laughed,"Hurry up Sweetheart We've got get out of here..."He said leaning againt the sink.

"You said we'd be here for 2 days!Why are we leaving?"I asked turning of the shower.

"Well I thought you'd wanna go,Since you found out..."He said awkwardly

"No,I actually wanna stay,It keeps me out of Robins firey path!,I mean NOTHING is worse that a angry Robin,Not even Hell"I said wraping a REALLY soft,Fluffly Red towel around my body.

"...wait...You were never Dating Dick were you?"He asked

"Nope,But he's kinda Always had feelings for me,I've felt them coming off of the reason he turned down Starfire so may times,Plus we had our bond,But since I'm bonded with you his is gone"I said

He walked away from the sink and wraped his arms around my waist,"Well,I now belive he's lost almost EVERYTHING to me,I've beet him in everything,And now I can be Ray J,And say I hit It first"He said with a smirk,I giggled he slowly leaned in closer and kissed me on the tip of the nose.

"hm,I've always wanted to that to a girl and see what they'd do,But I had a fear of being slaped for some wired reason"He said with a smirk

I smiled and said,"That was actually cute,It should be in a Book,Film,story;somthing like that".

He smiled,"So what are you gonna tell the Titans?"

"Well I wont tell them anything,I'll tell them I've found my Soul Mate...Well Are we even that?"I asked with a worried tone.

"I know EVERYTHING about you,You know EVERYTHING about me,Secrets,Likes,Dislikes,That Blacks not your favioute colour,That you used to have a crush on BeastBoy,Your gonna end up singing to me when I'm sad,And we both know that theres like no words to describe that your currently my everything"He said with a smile

I blushed at the comment,"_All I'm tryna say is you're my everything"_I sung under my breath

"**B**_**ut everytime I try to say it **_

**_Words they only complicate_ it"**He sung back

I giggled,"I need to get dressed,Then we can go home...I need to go tell Dick Grayson to find a new Girlfriend".

I said walking out of the bathroom,And kicking Riley out of the bedroom for me to get changed.

Time skip Riley's Pov...

It's been alost 10 hours,Since Raven/Rachel and I were feel's really odd that I'm practicly married,But I like It because it makes me feel...complete,Like I was ment to be bonded to a Beautiful Half-Demon Witc-Oh no she hates being called a witch.I looked over to my little bird,Who was asleep in the passenger seat,wearing my Red Checkered shirt over a white vest,blue jeggins and black shirt was like a dress on her,which was so adorable.I pulled up at her house.

"Rachel where here..."I said tapping her nose.

"Umm,O-Stop it,I don't like that"She moaned with a sleepy tone.

"You have to get out and tell Dick the lie we made up,You know insted of telling him we fucked and became one,You say We bonded a nicer way.."I said with a smile.

"Fine,Stay out !,Unless I call you can come beat the shit out of him"She said with a smile.

Raven's pov...

I got out of the car and walked into the mansion."DICK!"I shouted.

"Raven!Where the actual FUCK have you been?,I was so worried about you!"He said running down the stairs,shaking me then hugging me.

"You don't need to know,Exactaly where I've Ive been with a...friend..."I said pussing him away from me.

"Raven this was very important,Red X broke in here and Stole the necklace.I needed you here to catch him!"

"Why wern't you here?"I asked,KNowing exactly where he was for the most part

"...I might have been in jail overnight,Annnd Bruce MIGHT have had to pick me up and I might also be in every paper in the city..But in anycase,WHO where you with?"He presured

"I don't need to tell you anything DICK,This wasnt Titan buisness!This was a part of Rachel Roth's PERSONAL life!"I said angrely

"I AM apart of Rachel Roth's personal life,Im HER BOYFRIEND!"He shouted

I froze,My eye started to twitch and I started shaking,I bent my head down and started laughing at him,I laughed till I punched him straight in the face.

"OWW!Raven!,What's your problem!"He said holding his nose.

"What's your problem!YOU have NEVER been my boyfriend!You will NEVER be my boyfriend,Where barley even FRIENDS!"I screamed at him.

"I'M THE CLOSET THING YOU'LL EVER HAVE TO COMPARE TO ONE!"He screamed back at..THAT kinnda did it..

"Look BITCH,For one.I can't have a boyfriend Since I'm BONDED!TWO,YOU HAVE A SMALL PENIS!THEY SHOULD CALL YOU BABY DICK!"I screamed making a dent in his ego.

"YEAH BONDED TO ME!"He said

"No,Dick not bond you once shared with me,Is gone we share NOTHING,Nothing at should be lucky I'm even a PART of the Titans!"

"Yes,I am lucky that your a Titan,You have no idea how many times the Justice leauge have called and asked for you,Cy,Star and Beast go on a misson to help them out,But I say no,each time KNOWING that after you do ONE mission with will want to join them and they would ask!...And what do you mean,Our bond is gone?"He asked

"Our bond is gone,And it will never come back!I Will never bond with another person again,Because i'm bonded to some I love..who I know won't shout at me because he's jealous that I was hanning out with a Guy..."I said close to tears,I could feel his emotions;Jealousy,Hate,Anger..love,sadness..

"The only reason I'm jealous is because I love,I always have and will,I hated Beast Boy when I found out you had a crush on him,I turn down Starfire at least twice a week because of the hope that you would wake up oneday in love with me...But now you've found your True love...Which wasn't me...I just wanna know..How did he win you over?"He said with tears running down his cheeks,I looked into his bright blue eyes and said.

"You had your chance,There were many times when I admited my feelings for you and each time you said you didn't feel the same way,So I just snuck into your head everynight and took the memory.I hung out with Beast Boy who helped me through the time and I ended up falling for Beast Boy because he was so kind and sweet to me about it but then he 'saw' Terra and took everychance to try and get her to remeber him,Which ment we stoped hanning out and he stoped caring abut my feelings,And I was heart broken for about 3 years and a couple of weeks ago I met someone who shared the same intrests,Couldn't find love and felt alone for most of his life,Till he met me then we bonded over a kiss and both of our masks to the public eye fell off,and now we share everything,I can't feel anything else but true love for him and he feels exactly the same way...and where going to feel the same way forever we won't grow into old people for a long time and when we do die,we'll just go to Azarath and spend our after life together.."I said with a smile,A single tear rolled down my cheek.

"I Love you too little Bird"I turned around to see Riley standing at the door,Red from crying over what I just said.

"I told you to stay in the car!"I shout at him

"So...I lost you too both him,A EMO annd Gar.."Dick said dazed

"Yep,He know's EVERYTHING Dick,He has seen all of my memories and I've seen all of his"I said with a smile

Dick's mouth droped..

"I MUST say ...they REALLY shouldn't be calling you Dick.."Riley said awkwardly

"Get back in the car!"Raven shouted as he turned 'round and walked out the house.

"I'm sorry that you were in love with me,But I will never be able to love please try to move on and I would like to resign off of this mission and return to Titans Tower to explain all this to the Titans...But I'm not quitting the team,Unless you want to kick me off..."I asked

"Yeah,Rae...It's cool,You take Riley back to the Tower too..And I will NEVER kick you off the team or stop loving you..so beware.."He said wiping his tears away and smiling.

I walked over and hugged him,"You and Cy are my big brothers,It would practicly be Insect if you keep on loving me,I mean Dick Grayson is classified as a pedo to the public right now..A Naked a pedo"I said with a smile.

Time skip Riley's pov...

"Rae...I'm really unsure about this.."I said looking down at my girlfriend

"They'll love you,I will love how handy you are and how you HATE tofu,Beast Boy will love to learn jokes off of you,Goodones and Starfire will coo over your hair..which actually needs to be cut,It's getting a little too long at the back"She said running a hand through my mousie brown hair,It looked like a better cut Justin Beiber,Just with layers and Emo bangs,(BTW my best friends a renowned emo,JK Shes not shes scene,But I hate saying that).

"What If Th-"I was cut off by Starry Eyes

"FRIEND RAVEN!and Guest!"She said wraping her long,skinny orange arms around us

"Hey Rav-Woah who's thi...Riley Lancaster?!"Tin Can said in shock

"Rave why is the number one most eligeable bacholers with you?"Green bean asked

"Because...He's my soul mate"She said taking my hand with a smile.

"WHAT!NO RAVEN YOUR IN LOVE WITH ME!"Green bean shouted

Starry eyes and Tin can's jaws dropped at the sudden anouncement,Raven just gripped my hand tighter and I just...wanted to break his neck...

* * *

**CLIP HANGER...I belive..The scene from chapter 5 will be up either tomorow oor the day after.**

**Anywho!I tried a new form of writing and if you don't like it you can...stuff your mouths with marshmallows and Candy Floss!I tried really hard on this!The song lyrics those 3 lines that Raven & Riley sang are from 'Baby I' by Ariana Grande I do not own the song,The charecters ooor..wait I own Eliza and Riley!And the front desk lady Bitches!**

**PHONIEX IS GOING TO BED 'CAUSE ITS 11:25 AND MY BROTHERS HAVING A GO AT ME!SP PEACE TILL TOMOZO!**


	7. Chapter 7:This isn't Love!

**Hi,I think this is gonna finish soon-ish,I have a plot for everything thats gone on,or going will be a cyXbeeXjinxXkf but there will be a huge turn out and of course CyXJinx will be the turn in the last chapter Beast Boy said that Ravens in love with him,But shes not.**

* * *

Chapter 7:This isn't love...

"...Excuse me?"Raven said

Cyborg picked Beast Boy up and ran him out of the room before he had a chance to reply.

Beast Boy's pov...

"What the fuck was that BB!"Cy shouted at me.

"Dude,I've been in love with her since Robin broke her then a couple of weeks ago,Before they left I heared Raven and Star having a convosation and I rember her saying,'Yeah,I do love him.I've loved Gar ever since Dick broke my heart'.Her words exactly."I said crossing my arms.

"Gar man...There are many diffrent forms of love,She might have been in love with you once,But not aanymore if shes found her soul mate.I've spoken to her about this multipul times Gar-man,Shes stuck with him for the rest of her life"Cy said

"That means she might not love him,They're stuck together.I still have a chance!"I said running off

"GAR!"Cy shouted from behind me,But I ran straight to my room and started working on my master plan.

Raven's pov...

"Your hair,Is very the beautiful Rile-of the-ay"Star said stroking Rileys hair,

"He's getting it cut soon,Kor so don't get used to it"I said getting some tea."You want some Tea,Rile's?"I asked him.

"No thanks,Little Bird"He said,From Stars lap,She had forced him on to it,whilst she played with his hair.

"Please,Why do you call friend Rachel Little Bird?"Star asked so innocently

Riley stood up and walked over and put his arm around me,"Because's she my Bird and shes little"He said saying little in a high pitched voice.

Star just aww'ed,"Friends will you ever get the married?"She asked

...I had NO IDEA what to say,So I looked to Riley who said,"When she's ready,And when that happends I'll I'll drop the question!"With a charming smile

I just nodded with a smile,and Starfire well...she flew through the roof,When she came back,she said."Friend Rachel.I am the second Happiest I've ever been for you"She said spinnig me round in the air.

"..I forgot I could fly"I said in shock and let go of Stars hand.

I flew back down to Riley and said,"Tomorow we can see if you got any of my powers,Okay".

He smiled as Cyborg walked through the door,"That boy has Issues,Rae he said that he heared you and Star talking before you left,He said that you said you've loved him ever since Dick broke your heart.."He said walking into the Kitchen where we all were standing

"Thats imposible the Stars doors are soun-That creep!,Star thats the night We had that shopping haul thing!"I started,star gasped and mumbled somthing in Tamerian,"Well if he actually listened and heared the rest he would have heared me say,'But not like proper love,They way I love you,Vic and sometimes Dick',I need to go talk to him"I said walking out the kitchen."Kor,Come let Riley cook you some meat"I said walking through the door with flew to his room.

"Friend Rachel,I shall stay out here till you are the I will stuff a starbolt up his rectum..."I smiled,The final part of his intestines,Poor girl doesn't know that she'd have to put her hand up his ass.

I opend his door to find..Rose petels,Candels allt his romantic stuff and Gar lying in what he believes to be a sexy pose on his bed,"Gar?"I asked he was wearing a loin cloth...where in the world did he get that?.

"Rachel,How perfect it is that you gave me a visit"He said deeping his voice.

"Gar,We need to talk about did you say that i'm in love with you?"I asked

"I now your in love with me,babe"He said getting up and walking over to me.

I was standing by the door and opened it a crack so that Star could hear,"Gar listen to me.I' . . ."I said

"Well your not in love with that guy either!"He said.

I could feel Vic and Riley's pressence out side the open door.

"Yes I I wasn't I would never of bonded with him!"I said shouted

"Demons bond through Sex!Rachel,I read it"He said picking up the Book of Azar

"No we don't...We got to know eachother,and learn't we have allot in bonded us in we kissed which bonded us heart..then we had sex and that bonded us in you are not worthy to even look at that book!"I said teleporting the book to my interdimensinal libray.

"We have allot in common,We kissed we were both in love with each other!"He said

"YOU WERE NEVER IN LOVE WITH ME!You were in love with Terra!And then you used me a rebound when she got a FUCKING RESTRAING ORDER!"I screamed with my eyes starting to turn red.

That's when he kissed eyes widend as I pushed him back.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything!"He said

I kicked him in his Richard,"Tell me you didn't feel anything!,And No I didn't this time or the first what I did feel was the taste of tofu and It's freaking i'm going to let Kori put a Starbolt up your ass!You creep!"I said kicking him 6 times in the stomach.

I walked out the door to see Vic eating some ribs,And Riley making a scrunched up face as Kori walked into the door."So is that what i'm tasting?Tofu?"Riley said rather pissed.

"I wanna go to bed..."I said as Vic entered Gars room to see what Kori was doing to make him scream that loud.

I walked over to Riley and Teleported the both of us to my room.

"Huh,I like your it needs more red.."He said as I got changed

The next day...12pm-ish

"And then I broke his Arms"Starfire said,before finishing the mustard.

"Guys I'm bac-RACHEL!"Jinx sreamed walking through the common room doors.

She practicly jumped on me,"Hey Jen..."I said prying her off of me

"Hey,how was the mission and whos the hot guy?"She said not taking her eyes away from mine.

"Riley Lancaster,Nice to meet you Miss Jefinfer."He said walking over to her,kissing her hand.

"I Like this one,If I wasn't taken I'd take him.."She said with a smile

"Too bad,He's Taken.."I said with a simle

" we Talk for a sec.."She said,Pulling me out of the room

I teleported us to my room and said,"What's Up?"

"On your Birthday,We were sucked into the future and saw our future selves and crap,We also all had kids..I HAD 3 kids,Irma,Kai and Nicole..But nobody would tell me about Nicole..And Future Vic said not to talk about I asked my kids thinking They'd be Wally's but they're not..They're last name was Stone but Nicole wasn't a Stone..."She said pacing the floor

"Jen...Do you know who has the last name Stone?"I asked fully knowing that it was Cy

"No,And I don't want to!"She said crossing her arms

"Look,Your oblvious happy in the future,Because you have 2 kids with the guy,And if Nicole wasn't a Stone she was still YOUR child.."I said

"Thanks Rae...So..erm..You have kids with what I believe to be Riley.."She said with a smile

"WHAT!?"I said in complete shock

* * *

**It took me FOREVER to write his I started this last week!**

**I'm gonna start a Avengers Fanfic soon!You might love it!**

**Phoniex is Eating Toast,Will keep writing throughout the day!**


	8. Chapter 8:Meeting the parents

**Heyo,It's kinda the last chapter where we see Raven & Red next few chapters will be whats happening with the the last chapter will be what happend to the new Titans Cyborg & Jinx get together...But yeah.I was actually gonna make this the last Chapter..**

* * *

Chapter 8:Meet the Parents...

"I Don't want to be a Mother,EVER!"Raven shouted

"SAME!But we will be,In a few years.."Jinx said

"Dumb Riley,Getting me-...I shouldn't be able to get pregnat,I'm a hybrid.."Raven said in theory

"..Maybe you should pay a visit to your Mom and...Dad maybe.."Jinx said,Getting ready to run

"...That's actually a good idea,But my Mom wouldn't know and Trigon would have this long list of reasons why children are a bad idea.."Raven said

"Take your Mom with you,She might benefit from the trip to hell"Jinx said

"I would,But I cant be seperated from Riley for that long.."Raven said

"Take him with you!It's always good to meet your life partners parents!"Jinx said with some form of exitment

"... . Riley to hell,So he can watch me turn into a 15ft DEMON!"Raven said waving her arms about like a crazy person

"If he truly loves you,He wont care.."Jinx said with a smile

"Fine,When we come back and he's rocking back and forth in the corner,I will shave your eyebrows!"She said

"*Gasp!*"Jinx covered her eyebrows and ran out the room

Raven/Rachel's pov..

After Jinx ran out I teleported Riley in here.

"Hey Little Bird...What's up?"Riley said putting down his Sandwhich and sitting crosslegged on the bed

"Here's a cloak"I said pulling out a long white cloak and giving it to him

"Why do I need this and what are you wearing?"He asked

I was wearing a long black dress,(Like the one she wears in the comics)Under a longer midnight blue cloak

"We are going on a day trip.."I said setting up for the spell to go to Azarath

"ooo,Where too?"He asked putting the cloak on over his black skinny jeans and red v-neck

"Azarath to get my Mom,Then to hell"I said with a smile

"Oh so im gonna meet yo-Wait did you just say hell?"He asked getting up

"Yeah,I need to go have a chat with my Dad.."I said looking at him

"...Can I stay here?"He asked worriedly

"Nope,We can't really be seperated,Especaily into diffrent dimensions"I said finishing up with the portal

"uggh,But I don't wanna!"He said like a child

"Get in the circle!"I shouted

* * *

In Azarath...

"Welcome to Azarath!"I said,We had landed ontop of the temple of Azar,And could see the entire city

"It's amazing here..."He said in awe

"Follow me.."I said taking his hands and jumping off the roof

"WHY DID YOU SAY FOLLOW ME IF YOU WERE GONNA MAKE ME FALL OFF A BUILDING?!"He shouted as we fell through the air

"...Were not falling.."I said

"...I forget you can fly.."He said with a light blush forming across his face

"There's allot I forget I can do.."I said

I flew us down onto the bocany

"Arella?"I called out

"Raven..."A voice said

I looked to see the head monk,Tobias standing in the was in his brown monk robe and all you could see were his dark hazel eyes

"Tobias..."I said in response

"Why are you here?"He asked

"I'm looking for Arella.."I said

"Why?"He said coming out of the shadows

"I don't think that concerns you.."Riley said,

"I asked Raven.."He said

"Tobias.I Don't have to explain Shit to you.I am the most powerful being on Azarath.I am it's saviour"I said,my hand forming into a fist.

" You are known to us as the daughter of Trigon,No matter how powerful you are,or how many times you save us,your title will not change!"He said

"Tobias,Who are you talking to?"A voice asked

"No one important"He said worriedly

"That wasn't what I as-Rachel..."Arella started," Tobias will speak later for now leave."She said

Tobais did as she said.

"Hi Arella"Riley said from behind me

"Hello,Rachel who is this and whats so important?"She asked

"This is Riley,He's my mate.I came to ask you a question and a favour.."I said

"What do you need?"She asked sitting down

"My friend Jenifer,Has been to the future and saw that I had children.."I said

Riley was about to say somthing but I gaged him with my magic before he had the chance.

"Rachel,You are a DNA should not permit it."She said worriedly

"Thats why I wanted to ask if you could send us to the underworld.."I asked

"...Rachel,If you go down may not be able to come back.."She said sadly

"I know,But I will.I promise and If you don't believe me..oh well"I said

" is human and will be a easy target as I was..."She said opening the portal

Riley went wide eyed as I pushed him down.I looked to my Mother and slightly smiled as I jumped through..

In hell..

We landed just outside my fathers being the Ruler lived in a castle incased in fire.

"Riley,Don't say ANYTHING at all,when you come across my "I said ungaging him

"...It's really hot here.."He said flapping his cloak around as if he had wings..

"..Really?It's one of the underworlds cooler days...It's actually pretty cold"I said

"wha?"He said in shock

I smiled as we started to walk,We entered the gate and were standing in the court yard,Which was FULL of demons..Riley looked around as we of the higher ranking demons approached me.

"Who are you?"He was a deep blue with black eyes and red iris' was about 10ft and towerd over us.

I crouched down and wraped my self in my cloak,I started to grow from under the cloak,My skin turned red,Eyes the same but they doubled.

I stood up and was 5ft bigger than the blue demon,"**I am the Black Bird of Terror,The only daughter of the all power demon Trigon and the one,Who defeated him with his own power**"I said with a evil voice going over my own.

He bowed his head and said,"Trigon was expecting ,Follow me"Before leading me to the door.

I turned around and looked down at Riley who was staring at me in pure shock or fear..

We started to follow him,"So...Is this your demon form?"He asked

"Pretty much.."I said shyly,"I'm sorry if I scare you and you can't look at me the same way ever again.."I finshed

"...What,I'm not scared of you,actually I'm pretty turned on.."He said with a smile

"...I should really start listening to Jinx..She's usally right"I mumbled

"This is as far as I will take you,He is behind This door.."The demon said

I took a deep breath and opend the room was the same as the rest of the rooms that reflected the fire so the room looked as if it was made of was a deep red carpet that lead to the throne where my father was sitting..

"Ahh,Dear do I Owe the pleasure?"He asked

"Questions"I said

"Ask Away..."He said

"In Private.."I said,Wanting him to get rid of the demons around..

He clicked his fingers and the demons disapeared,"What is that?"He asked pointing to Riley

"Riley,He's my mate.."I said awkwardly

"...Really?, has done bad things.."Trigon said,Intigued

"Yeah...I once killed a guy.."Riley said shyly

"Hmm,He has potential.."Trigon said shrinking down to Riley's size

" .From him"I said steping infront of my father

"Are you afraid that I'll hurt your mate?He can protect him self,Can he not?He has a fraction of my power.."He said looking into my eyes

"..."I didn't say anything

"You haven't taught him...You've left him defenseless...in the underelm.."Trigon said with a evil smile

"If you touch him,I WILL kill you."I said,Getting ready to attack

"Oh Daughter.I wouldn't why are you here.."He asked sitting down

"My friend has seen the future,She said that I had 2 children...How is that possible?"I asked

"It is possible for you to have children.I have millions of sons and only 1 daughter.I do not know who told you that,but you are foolish for listening to only would have told you that so you don't attempt to fall in love..."He said

"...So theres a possibilty that I could have gotten you pregant..."Riley said

"Noooo,Theres...I don't know.I would have sensed it.."I said awkwardly

"Hmm,Okay is that all?"Trigon asked

"Yeah I guess..."I said

He clicked his fingers and we were outside the tower..

"He seemed nice"Riley said with a awkward smile

"You did better than I thought you would..."I said walking into the tower..

"...Robins here"He said as we got in the elevator

"How did you know that?"I asked,I wasn't thinking about it

"I felt it.."He said

"..You felt it?"I asked

"Yeah,It was like feeling a colour...it was pink.."He said

"...Riley,What did pink feel like?"I asked pulling down my hood

"Happy.."He said with a smile

"...What is Jinx feeling?"I asked as we walked out the lift.

"Grey..."He said

"Cyborg?"

"He's pink too,So is Staryeyes.."He said

"Empathy.."I said

"Isn't that feeling or releating to other peoples emotions?"He asked

" 's also one of my abiltys.."I said

"Cool"He said as we eneterd the main room.

" !"Riley said

"RIZZLE!"A voice said..It was Eliza..

"Liza,Hey how's it going cuz?"He asked

"You left me'n Marco alone for the past week!"She shouted

"I really haven't been able to come home Liz.."He said sadily

...I looked at Eliza,She looked sad.

"We could always go.."I said

Starfire,Cyborg and Jinx gasped

"No,Gurl you be a Ti-Tan,The city be needin yous!"She said

"...You guy's have KF to replace Beast ?"I asked

"Yeah.."Jinx said

"Then I'll take a break from the Titans for a while..."I said with a sad smile

"...Thank You Rachel.."Eliza wisperd into y ear as she hugged me..

"Cyborg,Star I need to talk with you guys"I said as I teleported the 3 of us to the roof.

I felt a tug..

"So your gonna be leaving us,aren't you..."Cyborg said

"I guess thats not why I brought you guys up here.."I said

"Then Why friend Rachel.."Starfire asked

"Dick's been lying to he gets a private call from the Justice leauge they're calling for one of youve been offerd to join the Justice leauge about 7 ,Superman's asked for your help about 3 times and I've been asked tohelp form a group called the Sentinels of Magic by Dicks never got the offer,So he's denyed all of us call the Justice Leauge Vic,They'ed love to speak to give Superman a call and Tell Gar that the Doom Patrol want's to see him.."

"...Many thanks,Friend Rachel.I think it's time that the Teen Titans Grow of the Up somemore.."Starfire said

"Yeah,Thanks Rach...But now that I know this,I think we should..break up.."Cyborg said

"Thats a good Idea not been serious trouble here for years.I mean Titans East split us and look where thats & Garth changed they're names to Red Arrow and 's working for S.T.A.R. labs,Mas y Menos joined Titans they're will always be heros around Dick's been planing the whole NightWing thing for months really close to becoming the Flash,Jinx his wife...So why don't we get some new Titans?"I asked

"Friend has too be the best idea you've ever had.."Starfire said with a smile

* * *

**So yeah..I'm gonna start a Phines & Ferb fic now:)See you next Chapters and for the sequal!**

**Phoniex is out,PEACE!**


End file.
